The Changeling Boy
by valeriasanchez
Summary: The story of the life of the Changeling Boy, Leo. Something happened that would later tear his life apart and the future of the Land of the Fairies.


"What is it you are looking for boy?" Oberon asked me.

"Well, I was actually hoping that I could get to talk to you. Alone." I replied.

Oberon motioned to Puck, who he was arguing with, so that he would leave the room.

"What is it you want to tell me?" Oberon asked.

"Right, I wanted to tell you that you should stop slaughtering these fairies." I said.

"Why should I stop?" Oberon asked, perplexed.

"Because you are doing this for no logical reason." I declared, getting closer to his throne.

"What makes you believe that I have no reason for ending these fairies' lives?" Oberon challenged me, his temper rising, I knew I had hit a nerve.

"That you are killing them for having an opinion about something that they should be able to have an opinion about." I said, my voice growing louder.

"What is that 'opinion' you are talking about?"

"Well, that 'opinion' is to choose whether they like you or Titania better."

"Now child that is where you are wrong, they don't get to 'choose' they either like me or they die! It is as simple as that." Oberon said, his face hot red since I, a child, was challenging him, he couldn't tapping his fingers against his throne.

"Well then kill me, because I am certainly against you!" I said, my voice booming through the room, beads of sweat starting to form in my forehead, my heart pounding my chest, when I said that I moved close enough that our noses almost touched.

"Sorry child, but I can't do that."

"Why can't you, you have already done it to hundreds of people."

"Well, if I do such thing it will show that we have inner problems, and Titania might come back and these fairies would have a choice and we don't want that." Oberon said, as if it were the worst thing that could happen, he wasn't yelling now, he spoke soothingly.

"So, you are just going to leave me alone as if nothing happened."

"Of course not child, you are going to go to jail until the end of your days, but I would have to come up with a reason to tell the people. Well, too much thinking for today, I'll come up with that tomorrow, but for now I want some entertainment. Guards!" Oberon boomed.

I remembered that as if it were yesterday. I was in the middle of the room and an army of guards came out of thin air and put on a sack on my head. They would pull and push me for a while, occasionally I would get hit by something, then I was thrown into some place, when they took the sack off I was in a jail cell. A jail cell. Since I was in jail I knew that what I had told Oberon must have impacted enough to send me to jail.

If only there was someone close enough to him to spill all his secrets, even though he had the people to go against Oberon his supporters were extremely loyal.

It had been a long time since I remembered that day, but when I saw Puck being put in the jail cell in front of me, I couldn't stop the flood of memories. After some time I couldn't take it anymore and I asked Puck why was he in jail.

"I said that I missed Mrs. Titania's tea." Puck said.

"Puck." I said.

"Yes?" Puck asked, his voice a little hoarse since he probably hadn't spoken in some time.

"I was just thinking if you wanted to leave this place." I asked, but I wondered to myself who wouldn't want to leave this jail.

"More than anything sir." Puck answered, as if he was still receiving orders from me.

"You do know everything about Oberon, right?" I said, thoughts and ideas beginning to click in my mind, I stood up and grabbed the tubes that were keeping me from leaving this place.

"Yes sir, I do."

"I think we may have a way to leave this place but we have to plan it carefully and precisely, and after we leave this place we have to overthrow Oberon, he has gone too far." I said, and I finally knew that there was a chance that I could leave this place for good.

"Yes sir I agree."

"So we must get started." I declared, letting go of the tubes and sitting down again, knowing that there was a lot of work ahead of us.

Puck and I would plan what we would do throughout the next three weeks, from how to open the rusty doors, to how to leave the jail without being noticed. The harder part was going into a place where Oberon would be but Puck solved that since he had been looking for a new uniform for the guards right before he was arrested and he had a bunch of them in his house so we could wear them to be unrecognizable.

Finally the day arrived. Right after the guard left the front of their jail cells we had eight minutes. We had been softening the door for the last three weeks so when the time came to open the door it was softer, the door just barged open and we had about seven minutes to leave without being noticed, then they would find out. Good thing about this jail is that you just had to go through the stairs and to the front door so we wouldn't get lost. We knew that we would run into a couple of soldiers when we were going to leave, but since we already knew this we would just give them a big hard punch, put them in our jail cells, take their clothes and impersonate them inside the jail. They had no trouble going out of the jail, other than the initial nerves when the guards started yelling that someone had ran away, but all they did was walk normally without turning back but then someone came to us and something very interesting happened, I transformed into the Chief of the jail.

"Stop right there!" a guard yelled at us.

After I heard him, I turned around looking like the Chief of the jail. Changing form wasn't something that everyone could do, I was one of the few people that could do this, that is why I was so important to Oberon, he probably would want to use me for my abilities later on... Then I furrowed my brow, frowned, and gave the guard a deadly look.

"I am so sorry sir, I thought you were someone else, we are going to find these criminals that ran away right now!" he said, trembling because he was obviously afraid of the chief.

"Then what are you waiting for? Go get them!" I boomed.

After that we just kept on waking, every now and then someone would look at us for a little too long, but I would just glance at them sternly, later we arrived at Puck's house. At Puck's house we both changed our clothes and Puck described how I had to change form.

"Now Leo, put on really pale skin, fat cheeks, fat belly, black eyes, yellow hair, crooked teeth, and make yourself short." Puck said, as if he was going over errands.

"Who am I supposed to be?" I asked, trying to have some idea of who I was going to impersonate.

"Terry Jones, a guard that works at the palace, he was sick a week before I left, I hope he still is." Puck replied.

"So I am supposed to impersonate this guard, right?" I asked, just to make sure, then I changed form.

"Yes child." Puck answered.

We entered the area where they checked the guards to see if the could let them go in the palace but they were taking a long time checking Puck.

"Sir, he was hired quite recently, he'll bring all his stuff next time." I said, trying to speed up the process so that we could get out of this area.

"Mr. Jones, you know the rules." said the man checking Puck, a huge man with a stern look.

"I know them, that is why I am requesting for you to please allow the young man to go through." I replied, trying to make my voice sound sweet to convince him.

"Are you certain, Mr. Jones?" the man asked.

"Of course I'm certain, Sir." I said, relieved that we got out of there.

After passing the security guards' check in, we were in. When we were going in for our "shift" we made sure we were the guards that were at the side of Oberon's throne.

"That was close." Puck said.

"Yes it was, now be silent here he comes." I said, when I saw my blood started to boil, I couldn't stand to be close to him.

Oberon, that repugnant man was right there to be killed for all the crimes he had done, but I knew that they had to do this carefully and precisely we had planned it all out. Right when it would be time to change shifts we would stay longer because the ones next to the throne are assigned two shifts since they don't move. During the change of shifts we would be alone with Oberon when some came in and the others left, during that time, I would close the door while Puck who was stronger would grab Oberon. After that, I would change into my normal self and I would start hitting Oberon, then Puck and I would change roles and Puck would hit Oberon, and that is exactly what happened. Even though they had planned everything precisely they hadn't expected Oberon to be able to resist as much hits as he did. We were perplexed. The fourth time we changed Puck and I were tired so Oberon just broke away from our grasp.

The other guards didn't come in because they must have thought that Oberon wanted to be alone so they skipped that shift, but as soon as Oberon steadied himself he began punching us. A battle that we thought they could not possibly lose, a fight that we were dominating was now being dominated by Oberon.

We were in the floor, probably as good as dead, no type of hope in our minds. Then a window crashed.

"Oberon dear, I know you dislike me, no need to kill my followers." Titania said furiously, closing the space between them.

"Titania, how unpleasant it is to see you like always." Oberon replied, obviously surprised that she showed up.

"Believe me my husband it will get worst." Titania said, in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Most definitely, it will get worse for you, I see you do not understand what it means to be banished." Oberon said, challenging Titania.

"Just like you are going to be banished now." Titania stated, her voice firm.

"What?" Oberon asked but he couldn't finish the word.

Out of the blue Titania began freezing Oberon's body, starting at the top and working her way to the bottom until everything that was left of Oberon was a huge ice statue of him.

"Leo, get up." Titania ordered.

"Yes, what is it?" I asked, perplexed at what had just happened.

"You saw what just happened, right?" Titania replied, firmly as if she was going to teach me something from this, walking towards me.

"Yes, I did." I said.

"This statue is going to represent how someone good can turn into bad, and how you have to choose a side, sadly, Oberon chose evil, I believe you wouldn't make the same mistake. Would you?" Titania asked, they were now standing right next to the statue.

"After everything that has happened I just want to help the people." I said, which was actually all I wanted to do.

"Well I'll be delighted if you showed me, and you are going to prove that I didn't make a mistake by taking you. Leo, after showing an incredible amount of bravery, intelligence, persistence, and determination I name you King of the Fairies, effective immediately." Titania stated.

"Is this really happening?" I asked, I thought I was in a dream and a smile started to form in my face, my heart started to pound.

"Yes it is child." Puck said.

"Puck, you will help this child in whatever path he decides to go on, which I hope is not the side my dear Oberon chose years ago, and with that I now name you Sir Puck." Titania told Puck, who was starting to smile, neither of us could believe what was happening.

"Yes, Your Highness, it would be an honor. Now child, you have to start with every family that has lost a loved one, and we will go on from there." Puck said trying to hide his smile.

"Well then, we may start." I said.

People would tell me that I was the best ruler the land of the fairies had seen in awhile, my objective was just and objective. People knew that I chose the good side even if it was harder, among the things I did was that I helped restore the land of the fairies to its previous glory with compassion and love. Even though, Puck and I had already defeated Oberon the Evil Tyrant his ice statue was slowly but surely melting, and someday we would have to ensure the safety of the land of the fairies once again.


End file.
